theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
Conclusion Of Us All
} Season 4, Episode 11 } Episode Information Air Date March 7, 2014 Written By Julie Plec Directed By Bill Condon Previous Episode The Initiative of Vengeance Next Episode Tendencies Never Forgotten Summary Giving a couple of hours to emancipate the inferious plot as the sun goes down into it's hibernation, Eric and Isabella spend affectionate time with one another, which Isabella begins to question whether it's their last day upon the earth. Quite concerned about Eric's safety, Isabella implies to him that confronting Lorena during this dispute may become a grave mistake, which Eric implicates to his love that he's considered an "Old One" and begins to clarify that his chance of surviving Lorena's penetration is ten times as superior than Isabella surviving this destructional event upon immortals. Antagonized by his acrimonious remark, Isabella rapidly access to the outside balcony to cope, which Eric realizes that his statement was considered hurtful. Fastly approaching the surface platform in order to seek forgiveness from Isabella, Eric commences his former statement and acknowledges that when the time comes for them to engage in the upcoming confrontation, he wouldn't let no detrimentive misfortune ruin her by any means necessary. Taking his justification to heart, Isabella remorsefully caresses Eric and implies that she shall love him towards the end, which Eric replies the same the corresponding analogy. Wanting to initiate an all effeminate discussion with her daughters Camille and Ariana as they prepare themselves; Trinity implicates to them both that instead of preying among the mortal society of humans when they're temper gets the best of them, they both should become more obligated to their personal duties rather than spend much more unlimited time on their occupational problems. Advising her mother that since she wasn't present for thousands of centuries, Ariana implies that her and Camille has always percieved the family in an positive attribute by making sure the balance of nature would never become taken for granted to retributed towards darkeness. Camille also implicates that it was never her intention to misguide their family into the wrong path nor eradicate innocent beings for being considered the provision to automatically obliberate due to their informative vital fluids. Contending both of her daughter's reasonable explanation of following the guidelines of being a sophisticated family that are supernatural, Trinity declares to them both that in doing so, she is consulted grateful to be a mother of significant and inferior beings that has pledge to protect the species of the weak and keep their converted lifestyle within their domicile. Appreciating them both for not refusing her affirmations, Trinity request a brief caressment from Camille and Ariana before the imminent conflict they must all attend to will most likely become a torture towards all immortals. Detected at the nearby alter for prayer and to seek guidance from the heavenly gods, Kate issues an attempt towards the providence above to protect the ones she loves dearly within her heart and to incliment annihilation upon the seditionists that pursues desolation upon the inhabitants of the earth. Interrupted by his arrival, Michael implicates to Kate why she would dissipate the remaining hours obtaining to them in order to prepare for enmity by appealing to superior beings he opposes to believe in. Kate replies that in order for them all to find patience along with happiness, they must accredit the ones responsible for containing the world with love, perfection, including death as a placid conclusion. Giving her the benefit of the doubt, Michael implicates to Kate that if there was a supreme being among the stars that glancing at their every action, he wouldn't let death be caused by the guilt of anonymous creatures among the night and he certaintly wouldn't authorize an inferior necromanced witch to propel the existence of every different supernatural that was born with an unknown cause. Trying not to give in to Michael's indiscriminate opinion, Kate informs him that attaining faith will internally give them the peace they seek in order to properly obliberate Lorena under the accurate terms. Not wanting to observe Kate's acknowledgement due to the limited time they have, Michael intimately attains Kate and silently informs her that they're completely on their own during this dispute and must provise their disposition before it commences. Mentally admitting to his objective, Kate departs from the alter along with Michael who continues to envision the discernment given. Viewing the city's skyline to get a full knowledge of what's currently occuring through multiples of screams and agony, André begins to reminisce on how this wasn't considered the first time that New York has been afflicted with numerous obliberations. Unexpectedly in his presence in order to retract his distress temper, Sariah implicates to him that all the pain that they're beginning to suffer externally will be abolished before the dawn reaches it's peak. Questioning on how she would contract such a mental and imperious outcome, André implies that it's considered easy for her to acknowledge, when she's not the individual who has to end the life of Lorena, including the cooperation of his nephew Gordon, whom he is intensively concerned about. Sariah addresses that it's not his appropriate task that is bothering him, but his concern of Gordon not fulfilling his duty when the time confines him, while André may be protecting the others due to the original witch's mind manipulation. Admitting his assumptions, André implies that if he's not the one to obliberate Lorena herself, Gordon has to uphold his responsibility and carry out his assigned commission in order to finalize the conflict, without any abberations to distract him. Acknowledging his thoughts in mind, Sariah informs him that he shouldn't be estrained and that the essential function will be accomplish by any means. Embracing her with several salutations, André responds to Sariah that he hopes so. Physically and rapidly engaged in a training regime, Vincent and Gordon industriously dispute in order to lengthen Gordon's combat expertise before the approaching confrontation with the witches. As they both conclude within their contentions, Gordon asks his father whether he ever regret in slaughtering another supernatural during his ancient centuries among the earth, which Vincent implies that feeling regret towards a vial enemy, knowing that the opposing individual wants to obliberate him without any remorse is considered intentional. Breaking it down into better terms, Vincent implicates to Gordon that feeling remorse towards annihilating Lorena when honestly knowing they she deserves is not required of his assigned obligation. Gordon exemplifies that he's trying not to let his emotional state of min get in the way of his mission that must take it's course when the time comes. Knowing that it may briefly get into his consciousness during the contention, Vincent impulsively compels Gordon to temporarily repel his emotions until the conclusion of the engagement has consummated, which Gordon exonerates from his compulsion awareness and agrees to his father's assortment without any further disagreements. Awaiting the arrival of the full moon within the soaring skys; Dominic, Brian, and Destiny arrives to their underground domicile in order to restrain themselves in corpulent steel chains that can resist their strength of releasing themselves from their transitional wolf forms, which Dominic doubts will contain them. Brian implicates to them both that how will they all detect the exact location of The Old Ones, due to them not being mentally conscious within their telepathy abilities. Revising her apparent assumption, Destiny implies to Dominic and Brian that she is able to hear the thoughts of Vincent and Gordon, which the ability was aquired once she gave immediate birth to Gordon. Retrieving the good information answered by his sister, Dominic implies that once that are postioned within their wolf form, they must swiftly arrive at their aprised location before Ayana and Jamia relinquishes the area of Central Park under an assured encantation, which no supernatural will be able to enter, nor a mortal being. Ferociously eagered to exempt into the night that will forever haunt them within numerous decades from now, Brian recalls to his siblings that they must live by their accustomed oath that they established in order to remain by a pledge to protect their own kind and especially their companions, which will occur during the confrontaion of the night's inevitable contention. Summoning a great compromise of their deceased lineage in order to exert their abilities within their own persona, Ayana and Jamia are currenly bargaining with their ancestors, which is to notify them that once their purpose if fulfilled by obliberating Lorena, they will return their inexclusive power within the spirit realm. Implicating to Jamia that their contricted abilities is considered indevearant, Ayana implies that as they are breaking the concentration of Patience and Zyra's imminent pain inflictions (in order to break through into Lorena's forcefield), they both shall engage with penetrating the minds of Lorena's adversaries in order to keep them temporarily unconsciouss until the one they obey is obliberated. Accepting the fact that their plan is established among order, Jamia implies that as they subject a protection encantation around the entire area of Central Park, they should apply a serene and motion auditor that can reflect sounds coming from inside the border extent that will not gain attention from the outer society, which Ayana implies how she agrees heavily with Jamia's expectations. Questioning their opposed collusion, Jamia acknowledges whether or not their capabilities will exceed in success when confronting Patience and Zyra, which Ayana informs her that it has to exert or their entire engagement will fail under all circumtances. Astounded by Kristina's choice to participate in the confrontation with Lorena, Selene questions why she would imply herself in such danger, when she's considered known for escaping the any area when devious assertions occur during any given moment. Confounded by Vincent's progeny, Kristina implicates to Selene that she's had her past where she's done her indescresent services of betraying the allies closest to her, which includes her former companions The Old Ones, but she continues to imply that times have alternated and she's seeking full redemption of her atrocious sins. Not depicting on whether to believe her or not, Selene exemplifies that she'll only gain full confidence in her when the contention takes place and she presents to everyone what she has to offer in order to save humanity from the depths of Lorena's flaws. Having no explanation of departing from their upcoming surroundings, Kristina implicates that once their immensive nightmare is settled, all she inquires is the current acceptance from all of The Old Ones, including Eric, whom she owes a grave apology to, including his mate Isabella. Infoming Kristina that only her actions will provide accurate answers for them all, Selene rapidly approaches her current position and implies that she hopes she prepared because the conflicitng enmity has arrived upon them, since the full moon is exceedingly in the upper atmosphere. With the full moon arising over the horizon, the night is plagued by the undestructible forces of Lorena, whom is eradicating numerous of immortals, including werewolves. Upon the exact hour, Eric and The Old Ones, along with their companions await in Central Park for the unexpected appearance of Lorena and her adversaries. Implicating to Terrell, Becca, and Xavier their assigned positions, Eric demands that they remain unspecified of notice until he gives them any further declarations of when their needed. As the area's sheriffs retains to their assigned duties, Eric notifies Ariana on the location of Dominic, Destiny and Brian, which Ariana implicates that since the full moon is in it's immediate apex, their currently in their transition to shift which is being held at their underground domicile and will meet them upon Lorena's arrival. Before transitioning into their wolf forms and immensed in excruciating pain, Dominic informs Brian and Destiny that after they're trasnfiguration is completed, they will accumulate together in order to sense where The Old Ones are stationed within Central Park in order initiate in battle against the extortions of the original witch. Agreeing upon his demand; Dominic, Brian, and Destiny begin to extract into painful reactions, which they complete their transitioning and depart from the underground domicile. Igniting a protection incantation in order to keep mortals away from their confrontational dispute, Ayana and Jamia conjure full capacity of their current spell, which they both believe they're possessing the current abilities of the deceased ancestors. Feeling the coercions of a mystical energy, The Old Ones are approached by the arrival of Lorena, Patience and Zyra whom undissipates within the area. Announcing her last atonement, Lorena implicates to Eric and his siblings that tonight, they will result in dissolution of a point of no return and that they'll annihilation will implicate the existence of all vampires and werewolves within the entire globe. As Eric stands firmly in her presence, he is postioned along with Trinity, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, Ariana, Selene, Kate, Sariah, Kristina, Ayana, Jamia and furiously by Dominic, Brian, and Destiny while in their wolf forms. Contemplating on how each Old One and their companions arrived on the night of their own destruction, Lorena profoundly conjures an elemental encantation that is pervaded with an asphyxiate spell that can annihilate a vampire within miles away, which is coming towards the direction of The Old Ones and their adversaries. Before it could enxonerate upon the original vampire family and their companions, Ayana and Jamia approaches the unmercifal conjurement and intensively entitles the elemental force that they dissipate within several minutes. Relieved by their untensified abilites, Lorena instensively declares Patience and Zyra to concept against the unattained awareness of Ayana and Jamia, whom they greatly oppose to as a threat. As tension begins to eradicates, Eric declares Sariah, Kate, and Kristina to split up in different adjustmentss, while he instructs Destiny, Dominic, and Brian to intervene with Patience and Zyra's specific location; which they rapidly violates the environment of the two and unexpectedly, Brian and Dominic tries to lacerate Patience as well as Destiny willing to eliminate Zyra. Conjuring pain inflictions upon the three werewolves, Patience and Zyra begins to inflict indevious agony on whom they come into contact with. Discovering the location of Sariah, Kate, and Kristina; Zyra initiates their complete consciousness into irrelevant infliction, which they all result in immensive suffering. Viewing Destiny and her siblings in misery; Vincent and Michael tend to their services of coming to their aid and helping them cope with their temporary paroxysm. As Jamia and Ayana view the destruction that Lorena and her adversaries are causing, Ariana and Camille advises them to break through Zyra and Patience's illumination in order to discredit their impassive connection towards Lorena's inferior power. Continuing to conjure the mental spell, Ayana and Jamia contrives the breakthrough of their hidden source and implicates their abilities by eradicating their connection to Lorena. As the pain inflictions among Destiny, Dominic, Brian, Sariah, Kate and Kristina concludes, Ariana and Camille intensively restrains Zyra and Patience by their cervix's and compels them to depart from their current location and to remember nothing about residing with Lorena and etc. As Lorena's former adversaries depart, she realizes that her arrangement isn't going according to plan, which Eric rapidly views that she's isolated within the perimeter, he implies to Camille to give the talisman (necklace) to Ayana and Jamia, in order for it to obliberate along with Lorena. Conveying the talisman to Ayana, Camille informs her that she has to eradicate the ancient talisman or else Lorena will not demise along with it. As Ayana and Jamia are commencing the ecantation of destroying Lorena's talisman, Eric gives André and Gordon the signal to prepare for their final performancel. Unexpectedly and rapidly accessing to the location of Lorena, Eric fastly discharges her towards the nearby area in which he begins to intensively collapse and exonerates in an emulsive pain castigation as Lorena recovers instantly. At the point of eradicating her talisman, Ayana and Jamia formulate their incantation assertion together, which attains accelerated perspires towards the necklace and results in it's eradication. Giving André and Gordon the acknowledgement of her allurement being destroyed and without giving her full attention to her backward preposition, André rapidly accesses to Lorena's position and restrains her by the cervix, which Gordon instantly expedites to her fronter area, in which he incapitates her heart as André decapitates her entire inner esophagus, which the remaining corpse of Lorena collapses to the terrain and immediately decomposes within seconds. While Eric recovers from his temporary confinement, he is reunited with his siblings, including Vincent, Michael, Camille, Ariana, André and along with The Old Ones entire companion administration whom includes Ayana, Jamia, Sariah, Kristina, Kate, and still in their wolf form; Dominic, Destiny and Brian. Approaching Eric and embracing him with a momentarily junction, Michael exclaims that their tribulation is over, which he implies that it indeed it, which the others agree in happiness and comfort. During the ending credits, Trinity is contacted by Gordon and implicated that he didn't hesitate to complete his assigned task and acknowledges her for the monumental advice, which Trinity only implies that she loves him and is truly diginified of his courage. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Keshia Chanté as Lorena Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Thandie Newton as Patience Brooklyn Sudano as Zyra Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Soundtrack 1. Truth Be Told- Band of Thieves 2. Critical Emotional- Middle Class Rut 3. Wrap My Mind Around You- Trent Dabbs 4. Poison & Wine- The Civil Wars 5. No More Wishing- Hayley Taylor Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes